Almost There
by pinupbaka
Summary: oneshot. Everyone has regrets. His is that he never said yes


i felt like angst...

* * *

><p>Almost there<p>

* * *

><p>The sky darkens with the incoming clouds. Hibari rests his forehead against the cool glass of the window in his room. He stares up into a little patch of blue sky that seems to fight off the thunderclouds before tearing his gaze away to rest it almost painfully on a picture of two people. He walks over, taking his time as if it hurts him to wander near that picture. He picks it up and raises it to his face. Slowly, he runs his thumb over it.<p>

"_Kyoya." Tsuna calls out. "Ten years. It's been ten years since you stopped calling me herbivore." He says with a small smile. _

"It's been ten years since you stopped calling me altogether" he thinks to himself.

"_Call me a herbivore again. Just once more." Tsuna says, his eyes trusting, his smile genuine as it had always been. Kyoya looks down at him. "Herbivore." Tsuna grins before wrapping his arms around Hibari. He feels something cold slip onto his fourth finger. "I love you. Will you be mine?" Tsuna whispers into his ear. _

He puts the picture back onto the shelf. Walking back to window, he notes, almost with satisfaction, that the small patch of blue was gone. He stares into the clouds as he presses his hand to the glass. He lifts his other hand to the ring that sat tightly on his fourth finger. He traces over the dips and grooves carved into the silver band. His finger stops at the tip of a diamond.

"_I believe that I should be the one asking you that" he replies coldly. He slips a small smile to the only man besides Rokudo Mukuro that he has ever showed any weakness to. Tsuna buries his face into Hibari's chest. _

Damn you Tsunayoshi. Damn you to hell for making me so weak. I only lost to you once but I'm feeling it even after ten years. He thinks.

_He always flew to rich cities to meet with his precious Tsuna after a mission or meeting. He never stood for being apart for more than three days. Paris, Rome, England, Dubai and others. Stayed at the best hotels. Ate at the best restaurants. It never mattered to him where as long as they were together. _

"_Kyoya, it's the city of romance." Tsuna had said once when they were in Siena. "Don't be stupid tsunayoshi; the city of romance is Paris. Or if not Paris, Rome." He had replied. "Then let's go there." Whenever Tsuna was in the mushy- romance mood, it set Hibari's hears beating like crazy. Like a bird hurling itself at the bars of a cage, his heart hurled itself at his chest._

Stupid heart. Even after all these years, it's still going crazy even thinking about it. Pathetic. He whispers. He sits down on the bed. He opens a drawer full of things. Old things that are only ever looked at once a year. He doesn't admit it but it hurts. He pulls out a small dusty music box decorated by small vines. The colors had faded and the metal bars that were supposed to play the music were coated with a thin sheet of rust.

_Tsuna had his face pressed up against a window frosted with snow. Hibari stands beside him. "omnivore, do you want anything?" Upon hearing Hibari's voice, Tsuna jumps back. "n-no I'm fine! " But Hibari catches the millisecond that his gaze lingered on a small polished music box with bright green vines as decoration. And he also catches the way that Tsuna's left ear twitches whenever he lies. _

_It's the middle of the night as Hibari slips out of the room they shared. He rubs down to the shop that sold the music box. The red sign said Closed. He bangs his hand on the window. The sign swings on the nail it hung on as it if were laughing and mocking him. He looks around before smashing the window with his tonfas. He took the music box gently and left enough money to fix the window and to pay for the music box. Returning to the hotel they were staying at, he placed the music box at the very back of Tsunas suitcase and crept back to Tsunas side feeling slightly guilty that he had left him for so long._

A choked chorus of Fur Elise broke the silence of Hibari's room. A broken song to match a broken heart. It seemed only fitting for someone who always took the happiness of others to have his own happiness taken away. He looks down in surprise as the scratchy sounds squeeze themselves out of the old box.

_Hibari wakes up to the notes of a sweet Beethoven. He is met by an ecstatic Tsuna. "Look Kyoya! Santa's been here!" Tsuna bursts enthusiastically. "Idiot. So old and you still believe in Santa." Hibari chides softly. "Don't worry Kyoya, he's visited you too" Tsuna says as he pulls out a small box._

Hibari opens a small black box. It creaks as the hinges strain to move after not being touched for a year. Inside sat a small gold locket attached to a gold chain. The thing that he treasures the most after his wedding ring. He is shocked to find that his hands are shaking as he opens the locket.

"_I guess that Santa must have seen you yesterday at the jewelers" Tsuna says happily. "When did you-" Hibari started but was cut off by Tsuna saying "I didn't do it Santa did." Hibari looks at him incredulously. "How fast are you on those gloves? I only took thirteen minutes" he states. "I took twelve and a half" came the reply. _

What used to be a picture of two lovers was replaced by a lock of brown hair. He lifts it up to his nose and inhales. Cinnamon. It's still there.

"_Kyoya. I wanna try out that new cinnamon shampoo." "hn."_

His vision blurs.

"_I will be right back. I promise"_

That was the only one he broke.

_It took all the guardians, three policemen, most of dino's men and Xanxus to restrain him from charging into the burned down mansion. _It was supposed to be a meeting to discuss a peace treaty_. _

_Two men hit the ground. _

He was to return three hours ago_. _

_One more. _

He never broke his promises.

_Gokudera bit the dust._

Ever.

_One by one, they all hit the dust but Xanxus had his guns to Hibari's head. Reborn stepped out of the mansion followed by Vindice guards. Reborn shook his head. He turned. He walked away. Hibari's eyes widened. He threw Xanxus to the ground and ran into what was left of the building. Hall after hall, room after room, body after body, burns coated his legs but he kept running. There was one door left. He places his hand on the burning handles and turned._

His breath hitched as the sight that met his eyes replayed inside his head.

_Red. Black burnt. Tsuna was tied to a steel chair. His gloves torn and his head lolled to a side. Blood coated his arms and legs. Whip marks marred his face. _

A single one.

_It was twenty five years since he last cried. He raised his head to the ceiling and shrieked. For the loss, for the pain, for every cut, burn, bruise that marked his precious lover's body. Tears ran rivers down his face. _

Every year on this day, a single tear drops out of his left eye.

_White coats. Black faces. Purple stretchers. Red masks. Blurred together. He found himself screaming, sobs ripping through his body. He is taken by a Vindice guard out of the mansion by the orders of reborn. _

The clouds open up to give way to a downpour.

Almost mourning.

Almost laughing.

Almost insane.

Almost there.

_"Kyoya, I love you. Will you be mine?"_

He never even said yes.

* * *

><p>i almost cried writing this.<p>

tell me if it makes you sad!

ciao

mel


End file.
